The Nanny
by brickbyboringbrick24
Summary: Esme Platt used to work in her boyfriends family Bridal shop, when he kicked her to the curb. She ends up going to Carlisle Cullen’s door to try and sell makeup, but ends up being his Nanny. What will happen? T for Now
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first Carlisle and Esme story. I wanted to do a story based off of the Nanny, and since I do so much Bella and Edward stories on my other account, I decided to try writing Esme and Carlisle. The Nanny is one of my favorite shows from back in the day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, its characters; neither do I own the Nanny. The theme song lyrics belong to its rightful owner; all I am doing is changing it up to match Twilight and its characters.**

**Summary: Esme Platt used to work in her boyfriends family Bridal shop, when he decided to kick her to the curb for someone else. She ends up going to Carlisle Cullen's door to try and sell makeup, but Carlisle saw more in her and hired her as the Nanny. How will his kids react to the new Nanny?**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

She was working in a bridal shop in Seattle, Washington,  
'Til her boyfriend kicked her out in one of those crushing scenes.  
What was she to do, where was she to go  
she was out on her fanny.

So over the bridge from Seattle to the Cullen's door,  
she was there to sell make up but the father saw more,  
she had style, she had flair, she was there,  
that's how she became the Nanny.

Who would have guessed that the girl we described  
was just exactly what the doctor prescribed?

Now, the father finds her beguiling, watch out C.C.,  
The kids are actually smiling, such joie de vivre  
She's the lady in red when everybody else is wearing tan.  
The flashy girl from Seattle, the Nanny named Esme.

My name is Esme Platt, and this is my story, of getting kicked out of my boyfriends family bridal shop, making my way from Seattle to Fork's to try and sell make-up but instead I ended up getting a job as a Nanny for a widowed rich doctor with three kids; two boys and a girl. Follow me and the Cullen family and friends as we go through out ups and downs but overcome them with the strong bond we form.

**Ok so this is just the prologue. Tell me what you think, and if I should continue it. Check out my other profile with my One Tree Hill and other twilight stories, link is on profile.**

**Review please.**


	2. Meet the Cullens

**Thanks to those of you that reviewed the first chapter. I am glad that you all like it so far. Also, thanks to those of you who saved this story to your favorites. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the Nanny do not belong to me.**

**This chapter will be from the past when Esme first meets Carlisle and the kids. Also, I'm making up a different character for Esme's boyfriend and I am keeping Niles as the butler.**

**Chapter 2- Meet the Cullen's**

I thought today was going to be a good day as I walked into the bridal shop I worked in that belonged to my boyfriend Johnny's family. I smiled at some of my co-workers who all were looking at me as if they felt sorry for me. My friend and co-worker Kate walked over to me and gave me a hug.

I laughed and hugged her back, "You ok, what's going on?"

"I'm here for you, if you need me." She said and then nodded toward the office.

I made my way to the office and walked in after knocking and receiving a response.

"Sit down please Esme." Mildred, Johnny's mom said softly.

"What's going on Mildred?" I asked as I looked at her and then Johnny, who hadn't said anything since I walked into the room.

"I'm so sorry Esme, but I am going to have to fire you. You are one of my best, but Johnny is my son, and it will be hard for you two to continue working together under the circumstances." She said to me.

"What circumstances, Johnny what is she talking about?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Esme, I met someone and we have hit it off, I want to be with her, not you. I'm sorry babe." He said to me as he winked.

He actually had the nerve to wink. I could feel the tears slip down my cheek and I knew that I loved working here I had to do something to get my job back, I started begging Mildred not to let me go, and made a promise to her that I would be able to work in the shop with Johnny and his new girlfriend around, but she just looked at me sadly and shook her head whispering a sorry. I tried to beg Johnny to change his mind but he didn't look like he would.

After I cried and begged with Johnny not to do this to me, I picked myself up grabbed my stuff and held my head up high as I walked out of the shop. I would not let him see me cry any longer, and I was going to make something of myself. I knew I would need a fresh start from it all.

I made my way to my small apartment I shared with Johnny and packed up my stuff, taking one last look at the apartment where some happy memories were shared. I could feel the tears building but I blocked them from falling and closed the door behind me, as I made my way down to my car and hopefully to a new life.

There was no specific direction I had planned to go but I ended up going towards the small town of Fork's Washington, and I just had this feeling that things were going to change for the better for me. I decided that I would start off small and try and sell some of the makeup I had left until I could purchase more to sell and hopefully I would be able to start off with a small business.

I wasn't having much luck with selling my makeup, most of the women either slammed their doors in my faces when they noticed their husbands staring at me, or they turned me down stating they didn't need any makeup. If I wasn't the nice person I was, I would tell them something, especially those who really needed the makeup.

I was about to give up, when I ended up making my way up a long winding road that led to a big white house. After shutting off the car, I sighed to myself and had an inner conversation with myself on how I would approach this one.

"_Hello, I'm Esme Platt, I'm here…" No that wont work, "Good day ma'am I was wondering if I could take a few minutes of your time to tell you about…" uh this sucks, I would never be able to sell this, I might as well just give up._

A quiet knock on the window and giggle brought me out of my inner conversation and I looked out the window to see a tiny girl with pigtails standing outside my car. I grabbed my stuff, and opened the door coming face to face with a little girl with black hair, a white summer dress and buckled shoes.

"Hello, what is your name?" I asked as I stooped to her level.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck hugging me tight. I couldn't help but chuckle and hug her back. She grabbed my hand and I stood up as she led me inside the house.

"Sweetie, where are your parents, you shouldn't invite strangers into the house." I said to her softly and she just smiled up at me as she continued to pull me.

"Who are you?" I heard a voice from up above ask.

I looked up and noticed to young boys at the top of the staircase looking down at me.

"I'm Esme, would your mom and dad happen to be home?" I asked nicely.

"Our mom isn't here and our dad is in his office, that's our sister Alice, this is Edward and I'm Emmett." The oldest one said as he made his way down the stairs with a scared looking Edward behind him.

"Emmett we don't know her, you should get Alice away from her." I heard Edward whisper as he looked at me.

"Alice obviously isn't afraid of her." Emmett said.

"Alice is five, she doesn't know any better." Edward said back.

"I do too." Alice said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Come on, I'll take you to my dad." Emmett said as he led the way with Edward following close behind and Alice still holding my hand.

"Dad, Alice brought someone into the house, she asked for our parents." Emmett said as we entered an office.

"What, how did Alice get outside?" a man with blonde hair and blue eyes asked as he looked at both boys.

"Um we kind of left the door open." Emmett said.

"I have told you two constantly not to leave the door open. I am so sorry about my kids. You must be from the agency, well the kids haven't done anything to scare you off and Alice seems to like you so you're hired." The man said.

"No, I'm not from an agency I was just here to sell makeup to your wife. Where did you think I was from?" I asked and then noticed the sad looks on the kid's faces.

"My wife passed away, and I thought you were from the Nanny agency, I am so sorry." He said quickly.

"Oh, I'll take the job then." I said as I noticed the kids faces light up, even Edward's.

"Great, I'm Carlisle Cullen; these are my children Alice, Edward and Emmett, and this is our butler Niles."

"I'm Esme Platt, I guess I'm your new Nanny." I said as I smiled and the kids cheered and hugged me.

I felt happier than I had in a long time, and I had a feeling that things were only going to get better.

**Ok there it is, another chapter. This was just to show the first time Esme met the Cullen's and Niles, I decided to keep Niles in the story, LOL! I just like his character and his personality. Please tell your friends about this story, it would be nice to get more people's opinions on this story.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Reviews=faster updates.**


	3. Sorry AN

**AN: So I had a plan going for this story, but I've lost my muse for this and I don't think I am going to continue this story, if I do decide to continue this, I will make sure to plan it out in detail first with a few chapters done up before posting again.**

**This story wasn't planned and it was a spur of the moment story, which I normally don't do I rather plan my stories out in detail first before posting.**

**But I want to thank everyone that reviewed and read the story so far, I will post maybe some oneshots and hopefully some full stories in the near future, but right now I've lost that muse and it seriously sucks.**

**As for the person that claims I stole the storyline from the show, I did put a disclaimer that said that whatever was used or done credit goes to its rightful owner, and if you read the AN and read chapter 2 you would have realized that I changed things up.**

**Thankyou again to everyone for reading the beginning of this story, I hope to find the muse again for writing this story, but I just don't want to give you something if I'm not putting my all into it.**


End file.
